empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Empire of Han
Overview The Empire of Han is an nation on the easter portion of the norther continent of Yingzhou. Its people are called the han and speak the language of Hànyǔ. It is a fairly large nation. In Radmires Empire Emporium game it is defacto ancient China. With the recent death of Emperor Han Zi and the crowning of his daughter Empress Wu, the Empire is at a crossroads. General Li assembled an elite force of champions to take down lilith and suceeded. Now is a time of great change and progress for the empire. Technology is finally starting to catch up to that of the west and under the wise rulership of the now venereable Empress Wu aged 128 the empire is undergoing a period of modernization. Ancient History In old times of myth the origin of the Han state dates back to the founding of the Celestial Empire of Shiuan at the center of the continent of Yingzhou. In the founding of Shiuan there was great tourmoil and strife, a great civil war broke out that saw much of the nobility stripped of their land and titles and banished along with their subjects. So it was that there was a great exodus of seven noble families to the far east of Yingzhou. When they arrived they founded seven kingdoms, each bearing the name of the noble family that created it. These seven states were Wei, Qin, Chu, Yan, Qi, Zhao and finally Han. For four centuries these states fought what would be known as the Era of the Warring States. Long were the nations locked into stalemate and when one State seemed to rise in preeminence the others would join forces to knock it back down. Between these states a style of warfare developed based around mass infantry tactics of large spear formation and crossbow troops supported by heavy chariot cavalry. Vast armies numbering in the tens of thousands would clash on the open plains and hills of the land. Things changed in the last 20 years of the Warring States period when the young sun of the King of the State of Han ascended to the throne after his fathers death due to a wasting sickness. At the age of just 12 he was lord of one of seven powerful nations and surrounded by enemies. Han Zi was his name and he would change the history of his lands forever. He spent the first 4 years of his reign consolidating is power and outmanuevering those that sought to influence him in his court. By age 16 he was ready to begin his conquests. Han was one of the five smaller states of the land so he chose the State of Wei as his first target. Using every concivable tactic his young mind could thing of and, deploying his troops in vast shock formations, he was able to conquer Wei within a years time. He then turned his attention to the other 3 small states and in the next 5 years brought them all to heel. taking city after city in fast paced sieges. By time he was 22 he had conquered Qi, Zhao and Yan, leaving only the large states of Qin and Chu to stand against him. Realizing he could not take down either one by himself he sent messengers to the court of th e King of Chu and offered him a proposition. The King of Chu was without any sons to carry his name but he had one daughter he could marry off. The King of Chu despised the Qin so he would rather marry his only daughter off to a son of Han before his eternal nemesis. Thus was the marriage sealed and on the death of the King of Chu, Han Zi would become king of both Chu and Han. Han Zi however had other plans Using his new found alliance to give himself the troops needed he could finally begin his war against the Qin. The Qin were indeed a mighty States for other than Han or Chu it could have easily been Qin that united the land. The war was a long and hard one with wave after wave of Qin defenders clashing with Chu and Han soldiers. In the third year of the the war the King of Qin hedged his bets on one final battle he amassed a force of 100,000 men and met the army of Chu on the field of battle. The king of Chu met this force with his own army of 60,000 men and sent word to Han for help. Needless to say the rest is history, for several days the men of Chu and Qin laid waste to each other and the landscape and on the final day the Army of Han arrived and annihilated the remaining Qin forces, their king killed in a chariot charge. It was however too late as days before the King of Chu had fallen in battle and at its end the Men of Chu swore fealty to Han Zi who was by law now their king. At the age of 25 Han Zi was ruler of the all in the east of Yingzhou. Thus it was that the land of the warring states was given the name Han after the kingdom to succesfully unite it. The empire grew rapidly after this, tripling is size with the capital of Hangzhou built to govern the empire and showcase the greatness of Han cultural achievements. Modern History In moder times the Han Empire, like the rest of the world, is undergoing rapid changes in its society and economy. Following the defeat of Lilith by the force of Champions the planet underwent a period of peace and prosperity not seen in a thousand years. After the war thousands of soldiers returned home to settledown and start families and persue careers. This resulted in a baby boom where the population of the nation practically double in 20 years time. The Empress Wu decreed the return act, where soldiers returning from the war had the right to free access to higher education and skill training. Many took this oppertunity and the nation saw an explosion in brainpower as the ex-soldiers poured themselves into the economy with bright ideas and dreams for the future. Entire new Industries sprang up over night as businessmen and inventors joined forces to produce their wonderous machines for the masses. It is a time of great oppertunity. In his return from the war, Li Jun, General of Han and Master of the four Elements chose to share his remarkable abilities with the people of his nation. He took many apprentices and he trained them to master one of the four Elements. Elemental building works on the power of Chi drawn from within the body and from the world itself. Only individuals born with strong natural Chi may bend and element and they may only do so to the corresponding element of the season of their birth. Only once in a hundred years is born and idividual who can master all four elements. The seasons go as, Air for those born in Autumn, Water for those born in Winter, Fire for those born in Summer and Spring for those born to Earth. Over the course of several generations bending has become so prevalent to become accepted and commonplace as part of Han culture and heritage. With martial arts tournaments having seperate championships for Benders. Ancient Military The ancient Han army was known for 3 things. Its huge manpower reserves resulting in larger than normal troop levels per army, Its momentum when engaged in a field battle and its love affair with Crossbows. Yes, Crossbows. From the lowest infantry man to the giant Siegebows, the crossbow is the defining weapon of the Han army. Han tactics involve using vast numbers of Spear armed troops to act as a bulwark against the enemy while chariot mounted infantry armed with crossbows harry the enemies flank and drive them toward hand lines. When the enemy is in range they are pelted endlessly by a constant storm of Crossbow bolts and arrows from bowmen. This continues until the spearmen and cavalry can engage allowing the huge numbers and momentum of the spear corps to steamroll the dazed and confused enemy while the charioteers pick off any who flee. Should the crossbowmen or swords men have to engage the enemy in full close combat they are all armed with the traditional Han Jian sword. It can be said the Han army relies on Shock Army formations and combined tactics to win its battles. The army is lead either by the Emperor himself or a General assisted by a staff of qaulified officers and and qurtermasters to ensure the army continues to fuction and move when needed. Gaining the rank of officer in the Han army is much like the process of aquiring a government job, it requires intense examination based on the teaching of the Ancient General Sun-Tzu. Officers come from the noble class of the Empire, with many being second and third sons who enter the Army as a way to climb the social ladder due to lack of inheritence. Only the most qaulified and learned in the Art of War may rise to the rank of General. For the common man of Han the army is an escape route from poverty, meaning the larger share of troops are volunteers signing on for 7 years of service. The rest come in the form of conscripts from the cities, towns and farms of the land. Pay for soldiers is steady and after 7 years of service they are given a large bonus for service to the state and land. Modern Military The modern Han army is small but devasting in its power. Armed now with modern rifles, supported by Hwacha rockety artillary and reinforced by the hammer blow that Benders can provide, the army is capable of delivering massive strikes against an enemy on land. So far no navy or airforce exists in Han, though this is expected to change as the nation charges forward in keeping up with its neighbors to the south. Blue prints are already being drawn up and the shipyards in Hangzhou are retooling their workshops in order to produce the nations first ever, Iron-clad battleship. Its expected the first batch will be completed in 2 years. As for the air, so far the closest thing the nation has are prototype helium airships utilized by the Dai Li and the police force to track criminals that flee from justice. Plans are currently being drawn up to builder larger armored versions of these airships for war purposes. Beside that testing is in the works by some entrapenuers to make a true flying machine. A vehicle that flies like a bird instead of hovering in the air. Culture Han culture is an amalgamation of the cultures of the warring states. Traditionally style Han architechture is unique and defined. Food and cuisine are said to be some of the most palatable in all the world. Ingredients including everything from, rice, millet, wheat, soybeans, fish, chicke, beef, pork etc. Clothing is as much a symbol of culture as it is of status in Han. Silk robes made from cocoon fibers of the silk worm are stardard wear for the nobles and wealthy of the land. Fashions change constantly and in the capital of Hangzhou the lastest fashions can be seen changing week by week.The peasants and lower classes wear simple robes and shirts made from the hemp fibers and often hats made from straw to keep off the glare of the sun. Urban life in the Capital of Hangzhou is fast paced and hectic. It is the center of Government where the Emperor and the Bureacrats reside, running the day to day operations of state. It is huge city with its landscape scattered with residential areas, sprawling markets. Tai Chi parks and Daoist temples. The port of Hangzhou is quickly becoming a very busy center of trade as airships from Nordboden dock with its many towers and sailors from Ostland arrive to sell and buy goods. while shapers from Volk and Magi from the Kingdom of Elsbeth come to study Chi with the priests fo the Daoist temples. From the Cities west lake to the Bay and the soon to be finished Grand Canal, Hangzhou can truly be called the jewel of the North. Silk worm and tea cultivation are extremely important industries in Han. The expensive silks are exported to other nations for profit to fill the states coffers while Tea is consumed as the nation drink from the lowest farmer to the Emperor himself. People are encouraged by state philosophy to persue a balanced life and service to ones family and to the state. Jobs in the Bureacracy of the Han governent are postitions of prestige and a way to climb the social ladder. Based off Confucian ideals the system of government is merit based with exams decided entry into governent jobs and good performance rewarded by increased pay. promotion and prestige. Overall the prevailing attitude in Han is one of Unity and Strength. Government The Government of the Han Empire is headed by the current and first Emperor Han Zi. His power is absolute and his wisdom and fine leadership are often praised as the source of sucess behind Han's rising star, allowing it to catch up quickly despite its young age when compred to other nations of the world. In his daily tasks he is assisted by his prime minister Cao Lai while military affairs are left to his chief General Li Jun or simply General Li for short. Day to day tasks of collecting taxes, keeping records and maintainng the State and its assets are carried out by an army of well paid motivated bureacrats. These men are highly competitive in a system that promotes based on merit, since the vast majority come from the middle and lower classes. Having been educated in the nations many Confucian academies, they are highly educated and keep the gears of the state turning smoothly. The Dai Li After the fall of Lilith many within the Government of Han came to the realization that the world was slow in reacting to the threat Lilith posed to the civilizations of earth. Had Li Jun not gathered the Champions trough coercion and trickery, there might not have been such a strong response to beating back the demonic horde that threatened to swallow the world. Upon his return Li Jun the Avatar, met with then reigning Empress Wu. To the Empress he presented his plan to ensure no threat, be it internal, foreign or paranormal could never again threaten the Empire or Humanity as a whole. He proposed forming an organization of exceptional and inquisitive Men and Women to protect hunt to gather information and maintain harmonious balance in society. They would guard the throne from domestic threats and maintain social order while at the same time stand hidden but ready across the nation to deal with threats to the Empires power. Standing as leader of the 超自然的調查部門。(Paranormal Investigations Division) is Hsien-Ko a vampire and national hero to the people of Han. Unknown to most common citizens she is in reality actually two people functioning as one. In the early years of Han an evil witch cursed the twin daughters(Lei-Lei and and Lin-Lin) of a noble family. This turned the twins into a jiāngshī, a type of Chinese zombie (with powers that more closely resemble a ghost). This, however, also gave the two unusual abilities which the two use to fight for their purposes. Lin-Lin is capable of transforming into the ward-paper (fú) on Lei-Lei's hat, allowing them to fight as a devastating warrior. Hsien-Ko's powers cannot be fully controlled unless Lin-Lin does so herself when she becomes the ward-paper. If she separates from Hsien-Ko, many of Hsien-Ko's abilities no longer work (other times it is said that she loses control of herself), so they essentially fight as one. The Future Its not known at the moment what the future may hold for Han, but there are some who think that the empire is not in fact, going in the right direction. There are some who resent ''the nations involvement in what they see as unfair trade agreements with foreign powers and a loss of Han culture. The masses are beggining to ''hate the nobility and the Dai Li's opressive methods. For better or worse only time will tell how things go..... Category:Empire Emporium Category:Nation